


Painful memories

by Iamstuipedleclerc



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attack, Storms, fear off storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamstuipedleclerc/pseuds/Iamstuipedleclerc
Summary: Charles has a phobia of storms and during Suzuka he has a panic attack because of one.
Relationships: Arthur Leclerc/Fabian Vettel, Charles Leclerc & Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 43





	Painful memories

Suzuka brought back painful memories for Charles of everything that happened Jules. After what happened Charles developed a fear of thunder, any time there was thunder he would end up with his big brother to help him and today would be no exception.

Charles was stood in the garage looking Out at the rain which was pouring down onto the pitlane. Qulifying had been moved till tomorrow so the drivers were all in their respective garage's Waiting on any more updates. There was a loud clap of thunder and Charles jumped in Surprise, it was soon followed by lightning. Charles started to feel himself Shake. He moved himself to Sit on a chair at the back of the garage, he brought his knees up to his chest and closed his eyes hoping the tightness in his chest would pass soon.

Sebastian had been talking to his Mechanics when the thunder sounded, he Could See Charles jump in surprise. So he turned his attention to watch Charles, When the lightning Struck he seen Charles Start to Shake from under his thick coat. Once Charles had Curled himself onto the Chair, Sebastian went to go Check on the young man. He Crouched down in front of Charles and rested a hand on his Shaking knee. "Charles are you alright?" he whispers, Charles Shakes his head "I don't like thunder Storms" he mumbles.

"oh Charles lets get you somewhere quieter" Seb Says holding a hand out for Charles. He quickly accepts Sebastian's hand and Seb led him round to the driver rooms and into Charles's room. He led the young driver to the massage bed to sit down. Sebastian sat down beside him and put an arm round his Shoulders. "is there anything that will help Charles" Sebastian asks, Charles looks at him with wide eyes "I haven't felt like this in years Seb so I dont know" he replies. Seb Sighs "Charles it's ok to be scared of Something, What used to help him?". "this is going to sound babyish but enzo my brother used to help" Charles replies shyly. "it's not babyish Charles ok, i'll go find him on" Seb asks Sliding off the bed. Charles quickly grabs his hand "please dont go" Charles whimpers and his breathing Starts to quicken. Sebastian jumps back up beside Charles "ok ok I am not going anywhere" Seb comforts him. He pulls out his phone to text Fabian to tell him to find Enzo and bring him to Charles.

There was an extremely loud rubble of thunder which caused Charles to jump off the massage bed and hide in the corner. Sebastian quickly follows and crouches infront of the Shaking man "Hey Charles it ok it cant hurt you" Sebastian Whispers. Charles Shakes his head "Jules" Charles sobbed out. Sebs face instantly Softened "O my god Charles, I'm sorry i never thought" Seb apologises. of course Jules's crash in a storm had caused Charles to be afraid of them. "Charles Can i touch you" Sebastian asks, Charles nods. Sebastian quickly pulls him into a hug, Charles tucking his head into Sebastian's Shoulder. Seb noticed how fast Charles was breathing So he pulled away from him to see his face. "Charles we need to Slow your breathing down ok". Charles shakes his head Violetly "I can't, its too loud" Charles Sobs. "were going to have to try Ok" Sebastian replies. He can also feel the heat radiating off Charles, So he unzipped the thick Ferrari coat and pulls it off him. Sebastian takes Charles's hand and puts it on his Chest "ok Charles try to copy my breathing" Sebastian coached. Charles tried his hardest but he couldn't calm down, "I fee.. feel like im going to pass out" Charles got out between breaths. Sebastian try not to panic "it going to be on Charles, it is because your breathing so fast" Seb tries to reassure the Scared man.

The door to the room opened quietly and in came enzo, Arthur and Fabian. Enzo Came over to Crouch beside Sebastian, "He says he feels like he is going to pass out" Sebastian explained. "He's never been without me for this long during a storm" enzo explained. Charles looked up to see enzo's concerned face. "enzo” whined Charles, "it's ok Charlie I am here now ok"enzo says while pulling Charles to Sit against his Chest. "deep breaths Charles it will pass” enzo repeated while running a hand threw his dark hair. "it's to loud enzo" Charles Whispers, the thunder was rumbling away outside. There was a big flash of lightning Which caused Charles to curl into his brothers Shoulder Shaking. "Shh Charles its going to be ok, I am here take deep breaths for me" enzo coached. Charles's breathing started to Stow but as soon as there was more thunder it picked up again. "enzo I feel dizzy" Charles wined, "Close your eyes Charlie, it will be over soon" Enzo mumerd to him.

Arthur was standing near the door with his back pressed against Fabian's Chest. "you ok Arthuro" Fabian asks, "yea it's just hard watching this" he replied. "Do you want to go into Sebs room" Fabian asked sensing his boyfriends discomfort. Arthur Shook us head "I just want to help" he replies. Fabian turns arthur to face him "Just go be with him will be the best help" Fabian reassured arthur. Arthur nodded and went towards his brothers in the corner.

Charles opened his eyes to find arthur curled up on his chest and it was Surprisingly Soothing. "that's it Charles nice Slow breaths" enzo encouraged, Arthur looked up at his older brother "it's ok Charles were here" Arthur comforted. Charles took in the familar Scent of arthurs Shampoo to keep him grounded. Another 10 minutes had past When Charles finally felt like he could breathe again. He opened his eyes to see Sebastian and Fabian talking quietly at the other Side of the room. He felt Someone Shift behind him to See Lorenzo Smiling Softly at him. "How you feeling Charlie?" enzo asks, "better now just tired" he replies. He feels arthur shift on his chest to look up at him, Arthur Smiles Softly at him.

Charles gently nudges arthur off him to slowly get up with enzo and arthurs help. They lead him to the massage bed which he sits on. Sebastian walks over and puts a hand on Charles's Shoulder, "I am going to tell the team you are not feeling well ok” Sebastian Says. "thank you Seb" Charles replies gratefully. Arthur heads over to the Small sofa that Fabian is on and curls up beside him. Charles eyes feel heavy and he feels a hand on his Shoulder. "sleep Charles we will be here" enzo reassured. Charles nods and lies down Closing his eyes and drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come visit me on tumblr at iamstuipedleclerc 💕
> 
> I love to have feedback.


End file.
